Look Who's Taunting
Look Who's Taunting is the fourth episode in season ten of . Synopsis The team races against time to catch a sadistic man who is torturing and killing prostitutes before he kills his latest victim. Plot Jennifer Olsen is looking for her sister Angela, who has gone missing. She gets a call from a man who tells her to say goodbye to her sister for the last time. He gives her the name Anton LeDoux, and she heads to the MDPD. Anton died in 1948, and the team finds a body next to his grave. However, this isn’t Angela, it’s another young woman named Nikki. She was killed elsewhere and dumped here. Her eyes were removed and replaced with glass ones. Nikki has wounds that are approximately 48 hours old, and Angela has been missing for less than 24 hours. She may still be alive. Nikki and Angela are prostitutes who work in Liberty City. Nikki has a drug called capecitabine in her system, indicating that she had cancer. The team heads to a free clinic, and Dr Esteban Navarro recognizes her. Nikki was being treated for cervical cancer, and the doctor knows Angela as well. She brought Nikki in after she was beat up by a boyfriend. Eric works with Vice to figure out where Nikki worked in Liberty City. He gets a car out of the impound and heads over to ask some questions. Another prostitute knows both women, and she gives him a list of names for clients who might have hurt either girl. They talk to Fred Massey, who is dismissive of the women and refuses to give them a footprint sample to compare to a print found near Nikki’s body. Frank follows him around, but he loses the van the man is driving after he picks up the prostitute Eric spoke to earlier. They are able to track him down and arrest him. The girl was being choked and cut in the back of the van, but she says that’s just part of the gig. The glass eyes found in Nikki have traces of ‘hide paste’ on them, which is used by taxidermists. The cemetery where they found Nikki’s body backs up to a hunting ground, so they start there. Eric and Ryan head to a shack out in the middle of nowhere, and they find Dennis Kemp cutting up a carcass. There are glass eyes in the shack, but he didn’t kill Nikki or carry her body—he just found her “broken” and put eyes in her head. He saw a man carrying another woman with tape over her mouth, and there was a van. Natalia heads back to the clinic to get Nikki’s file to confirm Massey hurt her. She sees that the doctor is wearing shoes shaped like a foot—which explains the bare footprints they found in the cemetery. She realizes he’s the killer, and they bring him in for questioning. The shoes are a match. They demand to know where Angela is, but he asks for a lawyer. Tom notices that the suturing technique used by the killer is interesting, and it matches Dr Navarro’s stitches from a few months ago. However, when they head out to execute a search warrant, Inspector O’Shay stops them in their tracks. Walter tracks the doctor by using the GPS pedometer he wears when he goes running. He slowed down in a certain area this morning, and they think this is where Angela is being held. Horatio sees an ambulance nearby, and he realizes that Kemp may have seen an ambulance rather than a van in the cemetery. They head into the building and find Angela alive. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Kuno Becker as Esteban Navarro * Carlos Bernard as Diego Navarro * Ed Begley Jr. as Scott O'Shay * Jennifer Christina as Nikki Cervano * Kenzie Dalton as Angela Olsen * Emma Bell as Jennifer Olsen * Brad Greenquist as Dennis Kemp * Todd Stashwick as Fred Massey * Olivia Taylor Dudley as Elizabeth Quinn See Also